


Shower Date

by SOFreddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Language, Shower Sex, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/pseuds/SOFreddie
Summary: Dean finally makes a move on Y/N.





	Shower Date

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned request for @winsister91. May the shower forever haunt you now. : )

”So whatcha wanna do on this date then?” Y/N’s heart fluttered. Dean  _Fucking_ Winchester was asking her on a date. After having returned from the hunt, and enjoying a post-hunt drink in their motel room, Dean had proceeded to give her kudos for the hunt. Which then turned to flirtations and blushing between them. Now he was asking her out in between increasingly heated kisses. In their year of friendship and hunting companionship, she  _wanted_ this but never imagined it could actually happen.  _She was never more glad to be wrong._ **  
**

Dean kissed her lips softly. “Whatever you want.” he breathed out, his lips moved to her jaw and lightly nibbled, “S’olong as it ends with my lips and teeth and hands  _all over you_ ,” he growled lightly, moving to her neck as he sucked gently.

She hummed, biting her lip and leaning her head back to expose more neck to him. “Well…” she cooed between his kisses, “Before I do  _anything_ , I need to shower because I’m gross.”

“You’re beautiful,” he mumbled before biting on her shoulder and licking to soothe the sting. He stood suddenly, grabbing her hands and pulling her with him. “Let’s go shower.” he bit his lip in anticipation, pulling her along.

“Well  _all right_  then,” she grinned, heart fluttering as she let him guide her.

He gathered their clothes and some towels before guiding her into the bathroom, getting the shower ready for them. He turned, seeing her start to pull at her clothes and quickly stopped her, smacking away her hands. “ _My_ job, thank you very much!” he smirked.

“Be my guest,” she poked her tongue between her teeth in a smile, reaching up to kiss and nibble on his bottom lip.

He gave a satisfied hum before sliding his hands to the hem of her shirt and slowly removing it, tossing it aside carelessly. He smiled at her as his hands unclasped her bra. “So perfect,” he whispered, his mouth laying kisses across her bare chest before finding a nipple, his tongue circling the bud as his hand massaged her other breast. He kissed his way to her other nipple, repeating his actions before pulling back and smirking at her.

“Perfect,” she scoffed, panting at his touch and pulling at his shirt buttons eagerly, “Says you,” she popped the first button open, biting her lip.

“Damn right!” he captured her lips in a heated kiss as his hands trailed down her sides and to the button of her jeans, popping it open and quickly riding her of them. He stepped back long enough to remove his shirt before pulling her against him once more, kissing her deeply.

She hummed, every nerve ending buzzing and her hunger growing. She pushed him back against the steamy wall, lips locked and twirling her tongue with his as she unbuckled his jeans belt. Ridding him of his jeans, she wrapped her palm around his hard cock, slowly stroking up.

He growled, nipping her bottom lip and working her back into the shower stall. He reluctantly pulls from the kiss, placing her under the hot water as he reaches for her shampoo. He popped it open, squeezing some into his hand before working it into her hair, massaging her scalp.

“Man these hands are  _really_ magical,” she giggled, closing her eyes in relaxation and pulling him under the shower head with her.

Dean kissed her, smiling into it as he worked to rinse her hair. “Babygirl,” he chastised playfully, “I’m  _trying_ to help you shower.” he chuckled, as he continued to peck at her lips. Once he’s satisfied her hair was clean, he reached for the body wash.

“Well we’ll only have to shower  _again_ afterward,” she smirked between his kisses as she watched the water collide with his hair, making it droop and matte sinfully with the weight. “Fuck, you really are perfect,” she swooned.

“I’m gonna take my time with you,” he promised, his hands massaged into her flesh as he washed away the soap. “No rushing,” he kissed down her neck and to her shoulder. “I wanna  _feel_ all of you,  _taste_ all of you.” His hands moved to her breasts, kneading them and pinching and rolling her nipples, as he intently studied her reactions.

Her walls clenched just at his words, her cheeks burned and small moans escaped her lips at his touch. She completely succumbed, her body almost limp and opened to him.

He bit his lip, as he watched her give in to his actions. He shifted her to lean against the shower wall as he kissed his way down her body. He nipped at her stomach, her hips before he knelt before her. His eyes locked on hers as he slowly lifted one leg over his shoulder, then turned his head to kiss and nip up her thigh teasingly.

She cursed breathlessly, pushing the back of her head into the wall as a hand clutched the shower rail to steady herself, her legs twitched with anticipation. “Dean,  _fuck_ …”

“ _Eventually_ …” he chuckled, his thumb grazed over her center and teased at her clit. He leaned close, his breath fanning over her as he placed a gentle kiss at the top of her mound, before ghosting his lips over her folds, breathing her in. He nudged her clit with his nose before running just the tip of his tongue through her folds.

Before she could utter a sound, he licked a long and firm stripe from her entrance to her clit before he gently sucked the bundle of nerves between his lips. He repeated the action several times until he felt her thighs start trembling.

“Dean,” she pled breathlessly, feeling the pressure building each time he tormented her clit, her knuckles white from gripping the shower rail so tight, “S-stop I’m gonna cum already,” she whined.

He hummed in satisfaction, “Now why would I stop, hmm?” The vibrations radiated through her. He spread her lips with his thumbs before thrusting his tongue into her core, devouring her hungrily, lapping at her inner walls and rubbing over her clit with his thumb. He pulled back momentarily, “Cum.” he demanded, thrusting his tongue in and out of her.

A violent moan erupted from her as her mind went blank. Her free hand clutched the back of Dean’s hair tight. Her thighs clenched hard, more moans following in quick succession as he continued fucking her with his tongue.

He worked her through her climax, stopping only once her breathing began returning to normal. He slowly kissed his way back up her body until he reached her lips, kissing her passionately. His hands soothed over every inch of skin he could reach. “You don’t think I’m  _done_ with you, do you?” he chuckled against her mouth.

She struggled to form words, gasping for breath between his kisses and mustering small moans and hums. She scratched both her hands up his back, eventually raking them both through his hair and pulling him impossibly closer. “Fuck me, Dean,  _please_ ,” she breathed, almost inaudibly.

“I  _love_ hearing you beg for me,” he growled, gently spinning her around and placing her hands on the wall. He ground his throbbing cock against her ass as he kissed and nibbled across her shoulders. “Again.” he groaned out.

She gasped as the ceramic tiles felt cold on her sensitive nipples as he pushed her forward. She threw her head back onto his shoulder, breaths shaky as she obeyed, “Please Dean, fuck me.”

He teased his cock against her folds, wetting himself in her slick before thrusting into her, sheathing himself deeply inside her with a moan.

She clenched her eyes, biting hard on her lip as he filled and stretched her. She pushed back against him, clenching with as much strength as she could muster.

One hand moved to her hip, the other finding her breast and teasing the nipple. He pulled out, almost completely before slamming back in, continuing in slow but harsh thrusts.

She cried with each thrust, nails digging into the tiles as the harshness of them made pain surpass in pleasure.

Dean increased his pace, slamming harder and faster, the sound of skin slapping reverberating off the shower walls. His hand moved from her breast to her clit, going in fast circles. “Come on, Babygirl,” he grunted, his hips moving impossibly faster.

“Dean!!” she cried, echoing off the walls, “YES!” she pushed hard into him, moans free flowing and one of her arms sprung around to clutch the back of his hair tight.

He thrust wildly, working her through her orgasm before swiftly pulling out, his cum shooting over her ass. “Fuck!” he groaned out, dropping his head to her shoulder. He quickly spun her around, pushing her against the wall and crashed his mouth to hers.

She hummed blissfully, letting him fall into her. “I-” she laughed awkwardly, “I wanna say something so badly but…” she giggled softly with rosy cheeks.

He gazed over her affectionately, cupping her cheek. “Tell me,” he asked.

She bit her lip, blushing harder and another awkward laugh snuck through. She stroked a hand down his and forced it out, “I love you so fucking much.” She coyly averted her eyes.

He laughed, his eyes lighting up and a wide grin on his face before he kissed her once more. “Fuck, Baby…I thought you were gonna say I hurt you or something.” he laughs again, stealing another kiss. “Me too.” he breathed out, now looking as shy as she felt.

A smirk played on her lips and she was clearly holding back the biggest swoon she’s ever swooned. “Fuck you, you adorable bastard,” she tried to brush it off comedically, giggling as she stole a kiss back.

“I thought you just did.” he flashed a wicked grin.

“Jerk,” she elbowed him playfully as their foreheads touched. “So, I’ve gotta shower again now…”

He smiled, helping her clean up and turning off the shower, handing her a towel before he dried off and dressed, his eyes never leaving hers, a silly smile plastered on his face.

“Well, that was  _quite_ a date,” she giggles after dressing, shoving him through the bathroom door.

“Come on.” he winked, pulling her along with him and wrapping his arms around her from behind, uncaring of his waddling as they giggled together.


End file.
